Wendy In Wonderland!
by Natsudragneel-Fullbuster
Summary: I suck at summaries... When Wendy is coming back from a mission with the rest of team Natsu. So she closed her eyes to take a nap and regain her magic energy, but when she wakes up she is not where she was before. She is in a grassy place under a tree. But when she see one of her guild mates she follows them down a hole and she finds her world then flipped up side down.


Hi guys its me again Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster! I know I should be updating "why Gray?" But I'm having writers block... Well I was watching Alice in wonderland and was thinking what if Wendy went to wonderland instead of Alice and every one is a member of fairy tail! Well long story short I made this fanfic don't worry I will up date this every week or something. Well here it is sorry first chapter is a little short but all the others will be longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Wendy in wonderland!

Wendy's Pov

"L-let me out..."

"Flames for brains shut up or I'll get Erza to knock you out."

"Gray-San I don't think that would be nice..."

As we made our way the train to take us back to magnolia, this fight kinda broke out between Natsu and Gray... Just because Natsu was getting sick and he waited to lay on Gray but Gray said not in front of me. But I don't really understand it. I know they have been dating for a few months, maybe they don't think I know. Oh well.

" Wendy, you should rest you used a lot of your magic you must be tired."

"Now that you say it I am tired Lucy-san. Could you wake me before we get off?"

She nodded and smiled. Once I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds I was gone...

* * *

When I woke up I was under a tree.

"How did I get here? Lucy-san! Gray-san! Natsu-kun! Erza-san! Happy-san! Charla-chan! Where are you guys?!" When I looked around I saw Lisanna-chan. But she had bunny ears!

"Lisanna-chan! Is that you?" She looked at me but ran. She ran away.

So I chased after her. When she stopped running she jumped down a hole. I leaned over it.

"Lisanna-chan?" The ground were I was standing then broke off and I fell down the hole. I was screaming as loud as I can but no one was there. When I landed I was in a room by my self there was this one table with a key on it.

"I wonder who's key it is... Hello? Is any body here? I hope you don't mind I need to take your key..."

I took the key and put it in my hand and walked over to one of the doors and tried to unlock it, but it didn't work... I tried the next door but still it didn't work... I keeped doing this till I didn't see any more doors, I then tripped and fall on my face and pulled down the curtain and there was a little door there. I put the key in and unlocked it. Final the door opened!

But I'm still to big to get through the door. I left the key in the door and stood up and looked around and saw a bottle that said 'drink me'. Well it can't kill me I can just heal my self if its bad... So why not? I drank some of it and put it back down on the table. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach . Every thing around me started to get bigger... Wait or am I getting smaller?!

"Ahhhh!" When I stopped shrinking I went over to the door and unlocked the door. When I got out the door I was in a garden, I saw Lisanna-chan. She ran towards a red castle. I ran after her but I lost her half way.

"Where did she go?" I heard weird noises coming from behind me.

"If your looking for her she went to go see the queen of hearts. She won't be coming for a while..." When I turned around I saw Gray-san in a tree with cat ears that matched his hair colour. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black vest and black pants with a pair of black and dark blue connivers.

"Gray-san?! Is that you?!" He then yawned and looked at me with teary eyes.

"How do you know my name?... Wait let me guess the one that "owns" me must have said it... Well what brings you to this side of the forest?"

"I-I got lost looking for Lisanna-chan..."

"Really now... Well it's getting dark you might want to find a place to stay for the night... The queen of hearts takes people at night to be her slaves. Mostly young ones like you, just because you can't out run her dragon."

"D-dragon?!"

He then vanished from the tree. How did he do that?! He's nowhere to be seen. Where on earth did he go?

"Yup a dragon... So if you want I know a place where you can stay. If you want..."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It's that way follow me..." He vanished again. But appeared on another one farther away.

"Coming?"

This is a really weird place I have to be careful to not get hurt but I think I can trust Gray. So I nodded to him and ran after him. I wonder who I'm going to meet this time...

~end of chapter 1~


End file.
